


A Brooding Moment (A Fleeting Dream)

by Grace_is_my_mom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_is_my_mom/pseuds/Grace_is_my_mom
Summary: Klaus is just a bit more tired with Luther's paranoia and goes to help Vanya in the vault. Guilt, sibling love and trippy dreams ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus had been trying to focus on conjuring Ben again, the back of his mind kept dragging him back to the sight of Vanya in the vault…. Crying, screaming… hyperventilating…. It reminded him of the mausoleum, his hand drifted to Dave's tags… still caked in mud and blood, dirt coming off between his fingers….. Oh God, he couldn't leave her alone down there….  
It took Ben a moment to realize where Klaus was running off to in such a hurry, afraid he was heading down for some new secret drug cache. Klaus ignored the sigh of relief as he quietly made his way down to the vault, trying to keep Luther out of the loop. He loved the big oaf, but he was only going to make things worse.  
His heart clenched when he saw Vanya banging on the glass, eyes bloodshot and sides of her palms beaten raw. The vault was larger than the mausoleum, but that only served to make V look small, helpless, alone. He opened the door and locked himself inside with Vanya, who was a bit too surprised and confused to stop him.  
“What? Wait! What are you doing, Klaus?” She asked, her voice hoarse from screaming. She looked him up and down, taking in the mess that he was, well, he always was a mess, but he looked worse than usual, and that tattoo was new… God, all of this was just too much, her hands threaded through her hair as Klaus started explaining, fidgeting like he expected the ceiling to cave in or the floor to swallow them whole, fiddling again with the tags as he rocked on his heels, head on a swivel.  
“Luther's scared, he's under Five's 'Apocalypse’ pressure and he doesn't know what to do… he said you have to stay in here, but I can't... I just can't leave you down here by yourself… even as much as it kills me to be down here and sober. Fuuuuhhhuuuck! I figured this was a good compromise. You're still in here so Luther can rest easy, but I'm the expendable sibling… they won't notice I'm gone, even if you do kill me, but I don't think you will…. I think you discovered a new part of yourself and you got scared, powers get scary, it's not your fault”  
Klaus was talking a mile a minute, he just couldn't let it get quiet. If it got quiet, he'd have to think, he'd have to remember; no, he had to keep talking, even as he rubbed his neck, which still hurt like hell, even two days later  
“Klaus!” Vanya interrupted, still scared shitless. She found herself holding Klaus’ hand, jaw clenching and the back of her head throbbing, looking for some kind of comfort after all that had happened.  
The action gave Klaus some semblance of focus and he re-centered himself, gently wrapping Vanya in a loose hug, placing a kiss to her forehead,” c'mon kiddo, the corner is a better place than the door, trust me…” he said, gently guiding her to sit down, hissing in pain as he tried to sit down, his neck extremely sore and sensitive to any movement.  
“Are you okay?” Vanya asked, easing her way into the hug. She'd had plenty of examples of everyone else turning on her, but Klaus was… softer, than the others, like a sweater you haven't worn in years, but still smells like the first library you went to. Klaus himself didn't smell like a library, but he also didn't smell like he did at dad's funeral. At the funeral, he had smelled like an alley behind a strip joint and the joint in his hand, like booze, trash, and body glitter. He still smelled a bit like booze, weed and body glitter, but he also smelled like the old lavender soap she used to use, like the rosemary shampoo Allison used, but there were other scents present too. There was a new earthiness that came with the old sleeveless jacket… some odd mix of blood dirt and petrichor, and some strange new cologne Vanya didn't recognize.  
“I just… I hurt my neck a bit last night, it'll be fine. Are you ok? New powers, creeper boyfriend… this has all got to be so scary for you…. God…. Do you… would you like to talk to Ben? He's trying to give you a hug, for what it's worth…. You two were closer than you and I ever were.” Klaus shrugged, keeping a firm grip on Vanya's hand, describing Ben's attempt at comforting her for V. Ben squeezed, as tight as he could, a bit surprised when Vanya rested her hand on his arm, which shocked her as well.  
“I… I can feel him, Ben! Klaus! I can feel him, oh my god! What's happening?” Vanya was freaking out a little bit as Klaus smiled, “so it's not just me, great! He Patrick Swayze'd me earlier… don't ask why…”  
“What? Since when have you been able to do this? what's been going on?” Vanya asked, rapid-fire, threading fingers through her hair, trying to process all this new information. “Shhh shh shh. Let's try to calm down, getting worked up won't help anyone.” Klaus rubbed Vanya's back, trying to distract her from his clenching jaw and ceaseless fiddling with Dave's tags, “ my long story after yours… gut? What exactly happened at the cabin? I didn't get much from Luther, but he's not thinking straight anyway… Allison doesn't hold it against you, by the way. She said it was 'her fault’ but didn't give much detail earlier… “  
With that, Vanya broke down into tears, loud heaving sobs wracked her body as Klaus rocked her back and forth, humming an off-key 'Memory’ from Cats, vaguely remembering that Vanya had liked musicals, sad to think that that was one of the only things he knew about her as a person…  
“Oh god… I'd just… I'd relearned, mastered my powers, Allie, Allie came to get me, she was scared for my safety, she knew about Leonard or Leroy or Howard or whatever his name was… she was coming to save me, but I-I-I didn't want to listen! I was sad and angry… I remembered that she used her power on me when we were kids to make me forget, but she started saying her rumor thing… I was so scared and hurt and angry, I didn't know what I was doing… and I hurt her… I hurt her really bad and all I could do was sit there, holding her until Leonard pulled me away… I thought… I thought I killed her… How can she forgive me after that?! I'm a monster! I slit her throat! She has a daughter! What have I done?!”  
Klaus held Vanya close, not suffocatingly tight, but close enough to stain his shirt and vest with her tears, “ C'mon kiddo. You said it yourself, you were scared and hurt, traumatized by Allison's power. You lashed out, trying to protect yourself. You can't blame yourself for that. We've been almost nothing but shit to you, and my god, that sucks… on top of dad, and the drugs… I'm honestly surprised you hadn't already snapped…. But guess what, after all these years of getting away from dad and getting over ourselves, we love you. You're our little sister, we would literally die and or kill for you. You know that right?” Klaus said, holding Vanya gently by the face and kissing away tears from her cheeks.  
Vanya curled into the hug, taking solace in the semi-warm body holding her as she drifted into an exhausted sleep, “ I've got you, kiddo, I've got you… I'm not going anywhere” he ran his fingers through Vanya's hair, holding her close and rocking her for hours, until he fell asleep, his mind drifting away from the here and now.  
As far as dreams go, it didn't seem like this was a bad or necessarily weird one. It was hot, humid, but there was still a harsh screaming wind, whispered knives in Klaus’ ears. He could swear that the wind carried voices, Allison, Luther, Diego, Ben, Five, Mom, Dad, the war, the Mausoleum… he looked around, taking in the scenery, thick jungle on all sides, but not like the jungles in Vietnam, these trees spoke German, not Vietnamese. The sun, oh the sun, Dave's tags hung in the sky, giving off a soft but comfortable light, but more the comfort came in the form of the warmth of the sun, like Dave's arms around him, the rise and fall of his chest, the stinging sweetness of his kiss ghosted across his skin. Klaus just stood there for a moment, breathing in the scent, a tear slipping from his eye as all the sound fell away.  
After what felt like a lifetime, a new sound started to pick up. Faint at first, but desperate, despairing, accompanied by a mournful yet terrified violin. “KLAUS! KLAUS! KLAUS HELP ME! KLAUS PLEASE!” Vanya was screaming, he could hear her somewhere south of the sun. He almost felt conflicted, but he just had to book it, his little sister was in trouble! It didn't matter that he hardly knew her anymore, she needed him, that was enough.  
“VANYA! HANG ON SIS! IM COMING FOR YOU! JUST HOLD ON! WHERE ARE YOU? KEEP TALKING TO ME!”  
“KLAUS! KLAUS, PLEASE, HELP ME!!! PLEASE, KLAUS! PLEASE! IM SO SCARED! PLEASE!!!”  
Klaus quickly approached an impossibly deep foxhole, Vanya in the bottom of it, screaming and crying, trying to climb up  
“I'm here, Vanya! Just hold on!” He shouted as he started crawling down, stretching to reach, holding onto a vine, slowly, agonizingly slipping.  
Vanya disappeared as Klaus lost his grip, instead replaced by Punji sticks. In the split second before pain and death, Klaus heard the whole war all at once. The screams of the dying, the yell of the advance, the roar of the helicopter, the soft whisper of Dave buried under it all. At that moment, all he heard was Dave, Dave, and his own pained scream as he hit the floor, “DAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEE!!!!!” He screamed as he jolted awake, Vanya no longer in his lap.  
Tears were in his eyes and he just couldn't see Vanya in the other corner, the lights had been turned off and the vault was pitch dark. “Vanya! Where are you V? Are you ok, kiddo?” he called, tears streaking down his face and caught in his throat, ”Vanya… please…. Please, talk to me, please, just be okay….”  
“Klaus, I'm Ok, I'm right here! I'm fine! Fine! See! Heart beating, lungs breathing, I'm okay, I'm here…. “ Vanya assured him, holding his hand over her chest, trying to help calm him down. He used to have panic attacks, as a kid, before he got hard into the drugs and the drinking, but this was nothing like a childhood panic attack, this was drowning on dry land. Heavy sobs, heaving for breath, full body shakes, he was falling apart. Vanya tried pounding on the door, getting some help, but it just wasn't helping. Rapidly running out of options, she closed her eyes and smacked his face, apologizing profusely before and after.  
The instant sting of the slap brought him back to reality, but any child will tell you that it's near impossible to stop crying once you've dug in your heels and started sobbing, at the very least, he was present as hiccups and tears left him.  
“Christ on a cracker! You hit surprisingly hard, you know? You could almost give Luther a run for his money… I mean… he sent my 'scrawny junkie ass’ across the main hall… heh heh… “  
Vanya shook her head, trying to make sense of it all, “What… what's going on? What did you take, this is the most fucked up I've ever seen you...What happened to you?”  
“ You told me Your story, I guess I owe you mine… Do you remember when those freaks attacked the academy? “ Klaus asked, pausing for Vanya's confirmation, continuing when she nodded, “ well, they… worked with 5 after the apocalypse… and when they couldn't find him…. They took me. They tied me up and tortured me until I gave up everything… then, Diego's ex saved me. They killed her as I made my escape through the vents with their 'time traveling briefcase’, weird, I know. But, I got… stuck in the Vietnam war…”  
Vanya nodded, listening intently, “so then, who's Dave?”  
“Dave was… the reason I stayed… he was my…. Everything. We spent the whole war together, he covered my back and I covered his. One day a shell hit next to our trench and we got knocked back, I pulled him back, I thought I'd gotten him in time…. I thought I'd saved him…. I thought… I thought he was…. But he wasn't… he died in my arms, our medic had fallen into a snake pit… I… I had to stay until the end. Dave didn't get to go home. Hundreds, thousands of other boys didn't get to go home… I couldn't leave them there, I couldn't desert… Hawkeye was right, war is worse than Hell. Hell is full of those who've earned it. No one deserves war.”  
Vanya wrapped Klaus up in a big hug, she really couldn't imagine anything like what he'd been through. Sure, she had Leonard, but he'd been manipulative and she killed him herself in a moment bezumiya… Klaus tried to save Dave and failed. All this after being tortured. Klaus, her carefree big brother, had been tortured until he gave up 5. The thought made her sick to her stomach  
“How long were you there?”  
“Almost a year… we uh… we talked, for hours… about things… family, home, the future… I… was... I was gonna stay with him, gonna move in, start a little family of dogs on a farm in the boonies, visit his cousins regularly…. He would cook, I would clean… he was gonna drink my terrible coffee like a fish…. We were gonna be happy, and no one here would need me… no one would even realize I was gone… I'd quietly disappear.” Klaus broke back into quiet little sobs, the small dark quiet space serving to marinade him in his own sadness, all the things he hadn't said, rushing to the surface like blood and bile. “I loved him… so much.”  
Vanya tried to argue, say it wasn't true, but honestly, she hadn't thought about Klaus since the funeral. She'd thought about 5, Ben, Luther, Allison, Diego; but not Klaus. Fuck, this family was complicated.  
“So… what happened to your neck? Was that the war? You don't… you don't have to talk about it… if it's too much, I get it…” Vanya asked, softly, wrapping Klaus up in a hug, laying her head on his shoulder.  
Klaus gave a defeated chuckle, flippantly, tired. He wiped away his tears and rubbed Vanya's arm, “not quite, kiddo, that came from saving Luther. He was hitting on a plug's furry girl at a rave, after getting high off his gorilla tits on ecstasy. “  
Vanya blinked,” you lost me.”  
“ Luther lost that last little bit of faith in Dad and fucked off to a rave to get high… started hitting on a drug dealer or a pimp's girl. I jumped on the guy before he tried to hurt high, defenseless, Luther, the guy was not so defenseless. Snapped my neck…”  
Vanya tried sorting things out for a second, confused, “wait, snapped your neck? What?! If he- then how?”  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you that god kicked me out of heaven, would you?”  
“I can actually believe that… I'm not sure what that says about me. I have earth-shattering powers I didn't know about, hell, we all have freaky powers, how is anything weird anymore? But, does your neck feel better? Did …. How does that work?”  
“Ha Ha … yeah, no, it still hurts like a bitch, Heaven did nothing… I'm just not dying. This is comparable to getting shot, I'll have you know, maybe even worse… “  
“How the hell haven't you passed out yet? I.. I'm gonna get us out of here, get mom to look at your neck, do something about it…”  
Now it was Klaus’ turn to be confused as Vanya quieted all other noises and just focused on her heartbeat, strong, steady, loud. She placed her hands on the door and used the sound waves to break the vault open from the inside. With some grunting and hissing, Klaus stood up, and the two of them headed for the stairs, preparing for the chewing out both of them were going to get.


	2. A Brooding Moment (Facing the Music)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because the apocalypse is off, doesn't mean that the crisis is averted.  
> Pain.  
> Just lots of pain  
> ......
> 
> Stick with it, I promise it will end happily. Klaus and Dave are gonna adopt a ghost dog, won't that be fun? Yeah! Let's cry our eyes out and purify ourselves for ghost puppet, ok? Ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned the rich text format, motherfuckers, prepare for some fucking emphasis

Ok, so it isn't exactly a  _ chewing out,  _ but it isn't exactly better.

"LUTHER! STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" … nah, it's going  _ great. _

There's something to be said for bad decisions. The sound of the door crashing down had brought the others out to the stairs leading up from the basement. When they got there, Klaus and Vanya were two steps from the top and Luther, who had specifically put someone down there to keep her there, was livid. Let's be honest..... This family makes nothing **but** bad decisions

"What the fuck Klaus?! She's dangerous, I told you to leave her in there, you just can't help but be the screw up, can you? Never following orders! Grow the fuck up, Klaus!" Luther bit out at his little brother with a rather childish shove that sent him careening down the stairs. Nice going, hypocrite. Klaus landed after the harsh movement with a violent  **thud,** blood made the steps slippery as the whole family, Mom included, ran to check on their beloved junkie. Five appeared at his side first but when Luther got to the bottom, his brilliant ass thought trying to grab him was a good idea, but Diego caught his arm before he could touch their little brother again, shouting, "LUTHER! STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" 

Mom and five carefully flipped Klaus on his back to assess the damage, making a concerted effort to keep his back and spine stable as they did. He was a mess. Several bones were clearly broken, blood began to slowly seep into his jeans shirt and jacket from patches of broken skin. His face was battered to hell, bulbous bruises already beginning to form and darken. Allison would have screamed, if her vocal chords were intact, as it was, she quickly clung tightly to vanya, trying to keep her from looking at Klaus as she cried. Diego couldn't control himself and flat out decked Luther when Mom checked for his pulse and shook her head with an automotonical  frown and glossy eyes, trying to brush his hair out of his face, like she had when she tucked him into bed as a child. Poor Bastard.

_The path again… again? Wait, what the fuck?_ Klaus thought as he stared at the monochrome set from a Hitchcock movie, waiting for God to come peddling around the bend again. Instead of a bike bell, he heard a wheezy cough and a horse galloping through the leaves as what looked like the Marlboro man came riding from the same direction.

"Wait? Where's God? You know? Little Indian girl on a bike, wide brimmed sun hat? Cute little dress? Ringing any bells there, Sherman?" Klaus asked, a bit annoyed now, but he chuckled at the second M*A*S*H* reference of the day.

"It's me, jackass. Everyone is created in one of my many images, comprende?" God said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. " listen up. If you keep getting killed over stupid shit, I can only pull you up into purgatory a few more times before you go to limbo, in Hell. Got the picture, dipshit? You don't gotta whole lotta time and some people want to see you before you go…. Get outta here, smart was."

There were a few times Klaus almost interrupted, but God just wasn't having it and so when the shack appeared, Klaus just ran, bolted for the structure that only barely stood.

Even this was different. What used to be a creepy barber shop was now an even creepier empty nicu, a 16x16 room with cold sterile and impersonal plastic bassinets without children, crying or non, within them. He did, however, see someone in the corner. It was impossible to tell who exactly, as they were sitting with their back to him in a wide rocking chair. It was Tran Hahn Chau, the woman he and Dave had saved in Vietnam…. What was she doing here? Where was Bon Minh, her baby girl? 

"Hahn Chau? What are you doing here? We got you to the states! You and Bon Minh, where is she, is she ok? What's going on?" He asked, touching her shoulder, but she didn't speak, just wrapped him in a hug before she handed him a wooden cup of snake wine and disappeared before his eyes, as if she hadn't been there at all.

Klaus took a fast and greedy swig of the expensive wine, hearing more and more angry yet familiar voices yelling as he drank more deeply, the cup seemingly never reaching empty. "I can't believe you. How could you?" Vanya.. She's crying.. "Just another dead one, huh? Just another Ben, huh? Who are you gonna blame for this one, huh, Luther? SAY. SOMETHING!" Oof, Diego's going for the jugular….. Ben might not appreciate the comparison, but whatever. " Ben died because he didn't do as Dad said, that's not my fault! He gave us orders for a reason! Neither he, nor Klaus understood that! What was he doing, anyway? honestly, we're better off without him screwing up and making everything difficult just so he can-"  **_SMACK_ ** that's Allison, can't be anyone else. Anyone else would have been sent into the next room. 

_Oh Clint Eastwood, everything hurt_. He could feel a small cold hand in his, and recognized the synthetic skin, "Mom…..'m sorry... Made a mess" He managed to barely moan in pain, feeling like he'd tried to walk in her heels for the first time again, earning terrified screams from Vanya and Luther, who had genuinely thought he'd killed him. Klaus opened one eye and saw the most shocked face he'd ever seen on 5 before Diego fainted and distracted everyone for a second. Allison took Klaus' hand and kissed his knuckles, she'd obviously been weeping, profusely…. Something Klaus knew was hard for her to be so open about. She was Allison, Number 3, _The Rumor_. Always in control. One night, when they were ten, after dad had hit either him or Diego as a result of a less than perfect mission ( ~~it happened too often to keep perfect track of who he hit which time~~ ) he caught her, rumoring herself in the mirror, " **I heard a rumor that I only cry when I want to.** " Here she was, sobbing into his numb and broken hand. 

His hand was numb. They both were, but he could feel Mom and Allison. He saw Luther, sitting at the foot of the bed, hand thoroughly on his leg, which he would have expected to hurt like a  _ motherfucker _ , but it didn't. It didn't feel like anything. They felt  _ gone. _ Everything hurt, but at this point, he was way too sober to process any of this, and he fell asleep as tears streamed from his eyes and mom gave him an x-ray and MRI to see what was going on, discovering two major injuries to the spine. A dislocated cervical vertebrae, which by all accounts killed him for an hour, but something that just couldn't be fixed: a severed spinal cord between L3 and L4. He would never walk again.


	3. A Brooding Moment (I've Been Down, I've Been Dumb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is bedridden and has to have his family take care of him.  
> Well  
> It's not like he has a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID LOVE EACH OTHER, YOU EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED MOTHERFUCKERS!$!!

Everything hurt.

Dying hurt.

Surviving hurt.

Knowing he would never walk again hurt.

Klaus spent the majority of his time for the next few months asleep, or in a morphine haze. Both Luther and Diego, of all the possible duos, tried to argue against letting Klaus have much of the drug (or any at all in Luther's case) but a couple of twisted arms saw the sense in trying to keep his pain to a minimum, at least until his neck and other less severe injuries healed.

Someone always stood at vigil over him, taking care of his needs, making sure he didn't get too much morphine. Mom and pogo moved her seat from the gallery to the "nursery" so she could keep an eye on her most troubled son. 

After Mom, the most common person to sit in with Klaus was Allison. At some point, the cold hard surgical table had been swapped out for a bed, and Allison, between teaching herself, and those with enough patience to learn, ASL, would scooch her way into the bed next to Klaus and carefully drape her arm over him. This was her little brother, just about in a coma, her voice and powers were gone, and her daughter was much too far away for her liking. Cuddling with Klaus didn't fix anything, but it sure as hell made everything hurt less.

If Mom or Allison weren't watching over him, some combination of Diego, 5, and Vanya were there instead. 5 and Vanya operated on similar wavelengths of "I actually kind of enjoy your quiet company", Diego and Vanya operated on similar levels of "I am an emotional category 9000 hurricane, even if I try not to show it…. Sometimes", 5 and Diego operated on similar levels of "I don't hate you, but you could be so much more pleasant in so many ways." 

Luther watched over him when he was the most lucid, after he'd had a week to cool off, and realize how much of a dick he'd been. He was terrible at showing it, rarely said it to anyone but Allison, but they were family, he did love them all. He spent most of the time apologizing profusely. He apologized to Vanya as well, but he hadn't murdered her, so it was a bit different.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I didn't…. I was… God, there's nothing I can say to fix this. I wasn't in my right mind, I wasn't making good decisions. Jesus Christ, I was in a fucking tail spin, with the apocalypse, Allison, the moon….. I, I should have stepped aside, literally anyone else would have been a better leader in the moment. At any moment….. FUCK. Diego was right, I hate admitting it, but I'm human, I drove Ben to what happened that night…. It's on me. Just like you.

You were helping Vanya. You had everything under control. You knew what you were doing…. You took care of me the other night even…. I did things I would never otherwise do and…. Vanya told me, about God kicking you out of heaven, that you died, saving me from myself…. And then I killed you again. Jesus, I'm garbage. There is  nothing I can do or say that will ever amount to anything worth forgiveness, but I swear… I'm gonna do better, I'm gonna help you, anyway I can. I have to do better, for all of you. I've been a shitty brother, to you, Vanya, Diego, Ben, Allison, 5… " Luther was well past the verge of tears. He hung his head, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of a chair that only just barely fit, face in his hands as he sobbed," I have to do better."

Well.

What do you say to all that?

All that  got Klaus thinking. Thinking about Ben, and what happened that night. He was so zonked out it was hard to conjure him. It was honestly hard to conjure a genuinely sensible thought, everything running through his mind was either utter nonsense or a jumbled memory.

_ We were 17…. No. 19. Vanya went to that school, we were actually proud of her for once. None of the rest of us went to college. Terminus… no. His son? No, it  was terminus. He grabbed Allison for the eighth time. No, not Allison, it was me that time, he wanted me to bring his wife back… Christ on a cracker…. So many screaming people. He attached rockets to the Eiffel tower, he attacked the school. Wait…. That's not right, that was chubbo and the bitch…. God, that hurt. Terminus…. Fuck, he put that gag on Allison back when he kidnapped her…. She was traumatized. She called one day, when I was still home, after a bad day on set when she was playing some scared hostage in a spy movie. I did her nails and a cream facial, she dyed my hair red, good times…  _

_ Terminus. Right. We were on a boat. There was a horse, wasn't there? No… no there wasn't a horse. Unless there was? Christ, I need to sober up.  _

_ Ben! Luther told him to grab the boat. He tried. He did, didn't he? Which was it? Did they tear him to pieces or did he drown? No… no. No. No. He didn't look like he'd drowned, or got ripped open.  _

_ Zoya's head was blown open, I could see the bullet in Dave's blessed heart…. I can always tell how they died…. _

_ Always. _

Can't Ie?

"Shit's messinv withz mah heard" he mumbled to Luther, pointing out the IV drip," I need ta get ff." 

"Hey, buddy, yeah, I'll talk to mom. How are you feeling? Anything hurt?" He tried to ask, understand what was happening. Diego was walking by so he pulled his least agreeable brother in to watch over his most vulnerable one while he went to find mom in the kitchen, "Mom, Klaus is up, actually talking. He's getting confused and frustrated though, it may be time to start waning him off the morphine." 

Mom smiled, and closed her eyes with a deep mechanical breath, Luther swore it was relief. "Ok, Luther, I'll be there in a minute, would you like a cookie, dear?" He could swear she was more human like, after Dad died. 

That was just him, wasn't it? 

It had to be.


End file.
